The Departure
by OneHotheadedProcrastinator
Summary: After all, Tetsuya Kuroko would be forever in their hearts, and neither of them would ever forget about that promise. (OOC moments, probably. A little bit of Akakuro, and lots of feels (probably). Trigger warning: This story contains suicide and overdosing on drugs. Please read at your own risk.) T for mention of drugs and overdosing. !-MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH-! /Cover is not mine/


**I hope to kill your feels with this fanfiction. C: Please enjoy it, anyways.**

 **This story takes place during the Teikou era.**

 **I don't have much knowledge with drug overdosing, so please excuse the fact that I may have wrote it wrong. ;;**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, or Kuroko no Basuke itself.**

* * *

He had lost everything and everyone that he had ever loved. He lost his teammates to their own natural strengths, and lost his best friend and light. He could still hear those words echo in his head over and over again, and soon enough, he couldn't take it. It was too much for him. Why didn't Akashi say anything? Why didn't he do a thing? Why was he left all alone to deal with this pain? It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair, and he wanted to end it all.

Tetsuya Kuroko didn't seem like the type to give up, and he wasn't. He really wasn't, but after enduring his teammates' behavior, he stopped trying. He became completely numb to them, and their silent yet hurtful insults. The bluenet knew what they thought of him; he could just see it in their eyes.

 _"We don't need you anymore. We're strong enough to take on anyone, and your passes are no longer needed."_

Each and every time that he had spoken to them, he always found himself looking away from their gazes. If their gazes ever locked, then he would surely feel far more useless than he already had. Even then, their eyes were so piercing, that he could see the words without needing to look into their eyes. It hurt. It hurt really bad, and he didn't know what to do anymore.

Pale hands gripped tightly onto the bottle of pills. He had gotten them from Midorima's bag, even if he had no idea for why the shooter needed them. Though, that didn't really matter in the end. The bluenet wouldn't need to know, anyhow. He stared down at them, a crease forming between his brows. He would have been lying if he said that he wasn't afraid of death, because he was. Everyone was, surely. Although, he was prepared to end it all. In all honesty, the passing specialist had been secretly wishing for the sweet relief of death.

He wanted to be engulfed in the darkness, he wanted to be held in death's arms and feel needed. Kuroko would even go as far to say that death's hug probably felt like a mother's touch, almost.

Pressing down onto the cap before twisting it open, he poured out a large amount of the blue pills. However, he didn't need to know what type of pills they are. That wasn't important at all.

He moved to the sink and grabbed the paper cup from off of the edge, and twisted the faucet; watching as the water poured out into the drain. The bluenet held the white cup underneath the water, listening to the water patter loudly against the paper. It sounded dreadful, really. His heart was beating loudly, and his palms were sweaty. Kuroko knew that he would go through with it, even though, he wondered if his teammates would even notice that he was gone, or even care that he was dead. Maybe they would, and maybe they would learn that what they did to him, was worse than getting stabbed.

No, it was just as painful as being stabbed. Because, they were the ones with the knives. They were the ones who plunged the metal into his body, and watched as blood poured out. His trust and love for them. It all came out and splattered right out onto the floor, and they didn't even know how badly they had hurt him.

The shadow was pulled from out of his thoughts when he felt the water sliding down his hand. That gave him the clue that the cup was overflowing, and he quickly shut off the water before spilling out some of the water in the sink.

As soon as he had a fair amount, the bluenet placed the paper cup back onto the edge of the sink and walked over to the bathroom door, locking it so that no one could come in and stop him. Once he was done with that, Kuroko headed back to the sink and lifted the cup up.

His blue orbs dropped to the handful of pills in the palm of his hand, and took a deep, sharp breath. After calming his nerves, he tossed the pills into his mouth, cringing at the bitter taste. Kuroko lifted up his arm and pressed his lips against the rim of the cup, taking a large gulp of the water; feeling the pills being washed down into his throat. He didn't know how long it was supposed to take, but he knew that it wouldn't be long until he took his last breath.

Dropping the cup onto the bathroom tiles, the bluenet pressed his back against the door and slowly slid down to the floor. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin on top of them. Already, he could feel the pills begin to take effect. His stomach was starting to ache, and his head began to pound ruthlessly.

This was what pain felt like. Expect, the pain couldn't be compared to the pain that he had felt when his teammates tossed him aside. Just the thought of it made him flinch.

Kuroko's breathing started to become ragged, and it felt as if the room was getting hotter and hotter. His stomach became worse, and bile started to rise up in his throat. His body was rejecting the pills, and was most likely trying to puke it up. He wouldn't let it, no way. He wanted to go through with it, he didn't want to live any longer. Especially if he didn't have anyone to live it with.

Pressing his hands against his mouth, he swallowed down the bile and felt even sicker. His body was starting to grow tired and soon enough, he couldn't keep his arms up any longer. His hands hit the tile floor, and he ended up sliding even further down the floor, his head resting against the door. The bluenet's vision blurred in and out, and finally, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

Kuroko's breathing soon became shallow, and then he finally took his last breath.

* * *

"Aominecchi!" A loud and annoying voice echoed through the gym, which caused the ace to groan in irritation. He became bored with just sitting up on the roof all day, and decided to play some basketball while he waited for the school day to end. "What?" He growled, shooting his umpteenth ball into the hoop.

"Where's Kurokocchi? I've been looking for him all day!" The model exclaimed, walking inside of the gym to watch his teammate shoot hoops.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not his babysitter." Even if he said that, he had wondered where Kuroko was as well. He wasn't the type to miss practice, and he was more definitely not one to skip school. There must have been a reason, but Aomine obviously didn't voice his concern.

"So mean!" He whined and let out a sigh. "I'll go look in the locker. Maybe he'll pop up out of the nowhere like he usually does!" None of the generation of Miracles were aware of how much they had hurt their phantom teammate. Akashi may have had an idea, but he didn't exactly assume that Kuroko was actually severely hurt by their words.

It only took a few seconds for Kise to come out of the locker, as fast as he went inside. His expression went from bubbly to sorrowful. In his hand was a folded note, with the initials _'T. K. - GoM.'_

"What's that, Kise?" The dark-skinned basketball player had stopped his endless throwing of basketballs and payed attention to the blonde. Although, he didn't get the response that he was expecting. Instead, he was only handed the letter without a single word.

Hastily taking the folded letter, Aomine read over the words on the front for a moment, and immediately had a bad feeling at the paper. Slowly, the male unfolded the paper and began to read the words printed on the paper:

 _"To my teammates,_

 _I apologize that you had to find out about my death like this. I intended to say this to everyone, but I couldn't go through with it. If you're reading this, chances are, I'm now nothing but a memory. I do hope that you'll all forgive me for doing this. Aomine-kun, please keep Kise-kun in check. For me. He will need someone like you by his side, and will need to be comforted. Kise-kun, please don't cry too much and annoy Aomine-kun more than you have._

 _Midorima-kun, I have left you a present in your locker. It's the item for the day. Please do take good care of it. Mursakibara-kun, I've left a bag of sweets in your bag, don't eat them all at once, or else you'll get sick._

 _Lastly..Akashi-kun..I wanted to tell you this face-to-face instead of writing it out, but I couldn't do it. I was too afraid to see you. For your offer..I'm sorry, but I will have to decline. I won't be there to be your lover, and if I had accepted, then that would only make this far more painful..please take care of our teammates._

 _Thank you for everything,_

 _-Tetsuya Kuroko."_

The two males were frozen in place. Aomine didn't know what to do, nor did he know how to respond to this morbid of a letter. "Tetsu's...dead?" He finally whispered, the two words that neither wanted to hear out loud. It didn't take long for the rest of the Generation of Miracles to arrive in the gym, and once they were there, Aomine reluctantly handed Akashi the letter.

Everyone had different, yet understandable reactions. Aomine's teeth were gritted, and his fists were clenched. Kise was crouched on the gym floor, clutching at his hair while he repeated that Kuroko wasn't dead, and that it was only a nightmare. Midorima's glasses were glinted, hiding his true emotions. Although, it was obvious that tears were starting to trickle down his cheeks.

Akashi only stood there. Staring at the letter, his eyes were widened while he was trying to process what he had just read. There was no way that Kuroko was dead, right? He was only playing a joke, right?

He knew, however. He knew that the bluenet was gone forever, and it may have had as well been his fault. 

* * *

It was only a few hours after they had discovered Kuroko's body. They contacted the phantom's parents, and were drowning in shouts of denial and harsh sobs. Only a few days after the discovery, did they have a proper funeral for the boy. Family and friends were crowded around the coffin, watching as it was being lowered into the ground and the priest was preaching about the shadow's life.

Akashi was the only one composed, though he was also the one who was the most broken on the inside. Kise was engulfed in Aomine's arms, sobbing loudly into the other's suit. Midorima was clutching onto the glass frog tightly, his eyebrows furrowed. Mursakibara's head was lowered, shadowing his teary eyes.

The whole team were teared apart. They never thought that Kuroko would go to this extent, and that they would really lose him. They all regretted what they had said and done, and soon enough, the Generation of Miracles broke up and went to different schools to compete against each other. It was a silent agreement, that they would all continue training and actually put their teammates before themselves.

Even without Tetsuya Kuroko, their sixth phantom player, they had became much more considerate and tried to enjoy basketball; even if it was nearly impossible to do that without Kuroko.

After all, Tetsuya Kuroko would be forever in their hearts, and neither of them would ever forget about that promise. 

* * *

**Was it bad? Was it good? Leave your thoughts and reviews! I hope you cried as much as I did. Sorry for a lot of OOC moments, and the fact that some of it was rushed. It's early in the morning, and I'm tired as hell. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
